Death by Betrayal
by Raping Time
Summary: Someone finds Kagome's journal. Who could it be... and what's this, there's a note attached to Inuyasha? What could it possibly say?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Death by Betrayal 

**By Raping Time**

Chapter One 

-----------

Were we meant to be?

Was it truly allowed?

Mayhap a figment?

Are we complete?

You weren't their for me.

So does that make you mine?

It wasn't wanted by many.

Is that what we wanted?

Our love was lustful.

So, was our love just lies?

I felt incomplete, random.

So were we truly meant to be?

(drip)

Moonlight shelters the tears...

Starlight cries for my love...

But does the sun wish me happiness?

--------------

A book lay on a sleeping bag in Feudal Japan. On the cover reads a name, said person picks it up ad starts reading…

I've figured it out! I love him; that has been the purpose of everything that's happened. I know some may say it's just a school girl crush, but I actually love him. He may be arrogant, stubborn, but I can sense the good in him. I can tell he's meant for me and no one else. But in the corner of my mind there's something nagging at me… what could it be?

------------

Street lights shine

on a broken body

Pale skin slicked with blood

everything

soaked in

Blood.

The broken body

under the red

is covered in

black and blue

another victim of

Fate.

Dull grey eyes stare

into the night skies

wishing

everything was undone

not a part of

Destiny.

As she lays dieing

thinking her lasts thoughts

she stops and whispers hoarsely

that everything will get

better once she's

Dead.

------------

Betrayal _n **1: To be false or disloyal to: betrayed their cause; betray one's better nature. 2: To divulge in a breach of confidence: betray a secret. 3: To lead astray; deceive.**_

Betrayal is such a simple word, a word that causes pain and suffering to the one betrayed. You'd think it wouldn't be a common word, but it is. Well... maybe not to you, but to me it means something. So many people know its meaning and people still continue causing such devastating moments in others lives. It causes people to fall down on their knees begging that someone not to leave them, that they love them. And that person just walks away. They walk away from that person they've left on the ground crying over someone who just broke their heart. Utterly smashed it to bits then spat on it. And that person will stay up at night thinking of all the good time, those kisses and dates and then realize that you've been dumped by a pompous no good mother-fucking moron that you love. So you'll continue to tell yourself that maybe what he said was a lie, that he was just joking, that it was April Fools day (which it wasn't). How could anyone be so naïve to believe that person? One might ask. How could someone be so dumb as to believe that person's lies? How could they not know the person they were with was deceiving you? So maybe it hasn't happened to everybody, so maybe they haven't felt the heart breaking moments I have. They don't sit on their bed at night remembering, feeling, knowing those moments when their world crashes around them and they cry for a long time... Maybe people shouldn't criticize the injured at heart... They should just live their lives peacefully and hope no person like that enters their lives.

But what if that someone you loved never returned your love in the first place? Would their betrayal hurt that much more? Would you continue life or mope around? Would you become depressed, saddening all your friends? Or would you just cope and hope he won't talk to you ever again, never to see his face again? How would your life be dictated by this sudden change?

But then again there's the possibility that he did return your love. But they couldn't continue loving you, would you just stop and contemplate what's wrong with you? Would you ask them? Talk to them? How could you go on living knowing that in a small crevice in your heart will always contain memories of him?

Sinking into depression

watching you seek

that poison

killing me

slowly... slowly

slowly...

s

l

o

w

l

y...

Looking upon your face

watching you search

for that knife

that you stabbed me with

killing me... killing me

killing me

slowly

with that knife

you

used to stab

me

in the back with.

Searching for that

one little flaw

in your plan

laid out to

hurt me... hurt me

hurt me

with that single

miniscule

tiny

brush on

the lips

kiss.

And everyone knows it was

you

who killed

me

secretly, silently

everyone

blames you for my ever so

discreet death

without a flaw

except you never

thought that I'd

haunt you.

-----------

It's raining. I'm not depressed or anything, if at all I'm kind of happy. The rain is like a cleansing session for a specific part on our planet. It washes away the tainted parts and they become purified. That's my outlook anyways, some people think rain is gloomy, depressing, sad, I actually like the rain.

But how can one be cleansed of their actions if one never truly feels clean? How can one go on living with all these tainted thoughts, all these tainted feelings? That brings me to a different question…

Why is life the way it is? Are we all meant to love, to comfort? Are we meant to betray, lie, hurt, taint, hate? What is the meaning of our existence? Do we shed tears as to confirm we've felt pain? Do we perform acts of intimacy to prove we've loved? Why do we continue to tear apart our very beings with acts of hate? Why do we attempt to comfort each other with petty words? Why are there so few means of helping when there are so many ways to hurt a person? Are we truly meant to be here?

(drip)

(drip)

(splash!)

Tears fall into a puddle

below my torn body

taking it's brutal punishment.

(drip)

(drip)

(splash!)

Blood drips down my body

ending up in my tears,

blood is heavier than water.

(drip)

(drip)

(splash!)

The rain soaks my body

washing away my tears and blood

only for me to form new drops.

(drip)

(drip)

(splash!)

What's the point of

washing away something

that'll only come back?

(drip)

(drip)

(splash!)

All for one thing.

All of this for one thing.

All of this for...

... love?

-----------

Looking down

I see the turmoil

my emotions

caused the sea.

Looking back

I see nothing but

Pain and Horror

caused my life.

I look down once more

and decide that

this life is

no longer mine...

Goodbye

------------

Watch as I fall.

Listen to my scream.

Understand that I'm gone.

See that I'm gone.

Hear that plea.

Comprehension beyond words.

And it's all your fault  
That death finally caught me.

--------------

Dearest Inuyasha,

If you're reading this Inuyasha, it means I'm gone. Dead. And you want to know the funny thing? It's because of you. Never thought you'd kill a human voluntarily, though I guess this wasn't purposeful. That's not the point. Inuyasha, you've caused my heart too many problems. You've killed my heart numerous times. You've practically murdered my soul countless times and I still loved you. Yeah, I loved you, but after all the heartbreak it just sort of disappeared. Then I realized life was pointless for me. So if you somehow found me alive again, know it's t come kill you Inuyasha.

Tell Shippo, Sango, and Miroku I'm gone and that I love them. Not you, however. See you in Hell, Inubaby, it's been swell.

Kagome Higurashi, grand-daughter, daughter, sister, friend, _loveless_.


End file.
